


(Fanart) Shan'hal'lak (Love at First Sight)

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for the story "Shan'hal'lak by EntreNous





	(Fanart) Shan'hal'lak (Love at First Sight)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shan'hal'lak (Love at First Sight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046436) by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Although this ficlet is brief, it is rich in the sort of descriptive detail that is irresistible to an illustrator... particularly one with a weakness for pre-Reform Vulcans. I hope my illustration does justice to the sweetly intense scene between these two characters evoked by EntreNous' words.


End file.
